Just
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: "The way that the mayor said her name, quietly, with a small smile, it made Emma feel warm, safe. Regina said her name like a promise, like a secret." Emma and Regina were just friends, until they weren't. This is my attempt at a cannon- ish Swan Queen told through short snapshots of their relationship as it progresses. Slightly angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome to my odd little attempt at writing a Swan Queen story that's cannon. Or at least it starts off sort of cannon and deviates from there. This begins in the first season and will progress from there showing Regina and Emma's progression from just friends to more.**

 **Chapters are short so I should be able to update relatively regularly.**

* * *

Regina harshly rubbed her temple. There were many things she could deal with, many people she could deal with. Emma Swan was proving to be one she could not.

Ever since the blonde had blown into her town, she was stirring up more problems than the mayor was equipped to deal with. Regina found herself putting out fires left and right and she was just about fed up with it.

First the blonde interjects herself into her son's life, then she takes over her sheriff department, and now she has the audacity to disturb the functioning of the town Regina created to punish her enemies.

While Regina was busy cursing under her breath and trying to fight off her building migraine, Kathryn slipped into the office, unnoticed until she plopped down ungracefully into one of the plush chairs in front of her friend's desk.

She took one look at Regina's scrunched shut eyes, and the worry line creasing the brunette's forehead before deciding to interject, "That bad?"

"What do you think?" Regina asked, hardly bothering to look up, "In this week alone, I've had to replace a fire hydrant, play mediator with the nunnery because Leroy showed up to repair their electrical problem drunk, Ms. Blanchard has stopped by four times to complain about the age of the books at the school, and I had readjust the sheriff's budget to acomodate Ms. Lucas's employment."

Kathryn tried to hide her smile, but failed splendidly, "Well you and Sheriff Swan certainly do make quite a team."

The mayor dropped her pen harshly onto the paperwork in front of her, "That bumbling blonde and I certainly aren't a team."

"Oh?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "No, we just share a son."

"Right." Kathryn said with an edge of disbelief that didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"What is it?" She sighed in resignation, there was no way she would get anything productive done with Kathryn sitting there with that look on her face.

"Oh, nothing." Kathryn enjoyed taunting her friend, she crossed her legs, and began idly examining her nails.

"Spit it out."

"It's just that you and Emma seem to be getting on pretty well lately. I mean yesterday when she accidentally backed the sheriff's car into the fire hydrant you only yelled at her half as much as you would have last month. And you didn't even threaten her." Kathryn knew that those landmarks would be lost on any other person, but were truly a big deal coming from her best friend.

Regina merely rolled her eyes, "I suppose I'm no longer surprised by Ms. Swan's capacity for idiocy." The blonde hummed, clearly not convinced. Regina was just about done with her, "Did you come by for anything aside from interrogating me about my relationship with the sheriff?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you were up for lunch tomorrow?" Kathryn asked hopefully, it had been a while since she had dragged Regina out of the office, and she knew the brunette wasn't good at taking care of herself unless prompted to.

"I suppose I can shuffle some things around."

"Great!" Kathryn bounced up from her seat before Regina could take back her acceptance.

Their conversation was interrupted by Regina's cell phone ringing. She took one look at the caller ID and sighed in annoyance, "Speak of the devil." She muttered before addressing the blonde before her, "I'm sorry, Kathryn, I have to take this."

"Is it Emma?"

"Yes." Regina picked up her pen again and began to spin it, her regular tick, "She's probably broken something else."

"Mhm. You're sure that it's not anything more?"

The mayor fixed her friend with a piercing gaze, ensuring that she had her friend's total attention as she delivered her next line, "Ms. Swan is the biological mother of my son, and we occasionally must work together to keep this town operational, that is all."

"Alright." Kathryn smiled as she stood from her seat and showed herself to the door, muttering under her breath as she left, "That's all, for now."

* * *

 **A/N- Leave a review, let me know what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Since the chapters are so short I guess you all deserve a couple to get this story started ;)**

* * *

"I'm not kidding, I knocked on this guy's door and heard some scuffling around back. So I go around to check it out, and I see him shuffling down the fire escape in a wife beater and his boxer shorts."

"So what did you do?"

"Went after him of course! Chased him two blocks before I caught up to him, tackled him, and brought him in." Emma smiled, "When I got to the police station a cop that I normally went through asked if I was so desperate for money that I had stolen the guy's pants to sell off."

Regina laughed, genuinely and truly laughed. It wasn't necesarily at the blonde's story, but more at the mirth which danced in Emma's eyes as she told it. Emma was so proud of herself, and a wide grin overtook her face as she reveled in the fact that she had coaxed such a reaction out of the normally uptight mayor.

"That's ridiculous."

"Hey, being a bail bonds person is no easy job, but someone's got to do it."

"Thankfully for all of us, you no longer have to."

Emma sipped her hot chocolate thoughtfully, "I do sometimes miss it. Not the chasing half naked men, but the tracking people down."

Regina nodded in understanding. Her eyes caught the clock above the door of the diner and they suddenly widened in a way that was almost comical, "Oh crap." She stood, shouldering her purse, "I'm afraid I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Emma said, standing to say goodbye to the brunette.

The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing how to proceed. Regina made the first step, and stuck her hand out for Emma to shake.

The blonde looked at it skeptically a moment before taking the perfectly manicured hand in her own, "Goodbye, Emma."

The way that the mayor said her name, quietly, with a small smile, it made Emma feel warm, safe. Regina said her name like a promise, like a secret.

Before she could return the sentiment, Regina had swept from the diner. The blonde grabbed her half gone hot chocolate and situated herself at the counter across from Ruby who was doing a half hearted job of cleaning the coffee machine.

"You and the mayor seemed awfully cozy there." Ruby observed with a leading tilt to her voice.

"She's actually nice when you get to know her." The blonde found herself defending Regina.

"That just means that she's a bitch but you get used to her."

"She's not a bitch."

Ruby put her hands up to signal her surrender, "Alright, I just meant that you seemed to be getting on pretty well."

"We're friends."

The waitress got a sneaky smirk as she cocked an eyebrow at her friend, "With benefits?"

"No, Rubes. Friends, we are just friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma knew it was a bad idea- scratch that- Emma knew it was a horrible idea, quite possibly the worst idea she had ever had, and yet she couldn't find in herself to drag her lips away from where they were marking the flesh of Regina's neck.

The brunette moaned and turned her head to expose more skin to Emma's bruising mouth. She threaded one hand through the sheriff's long blonde hair, as the other hand ventured further south, wasting no time in dipping below the waistband of Emma's jeans to squeeze her ass firmly.

Emma tried to recall the steps which had led them to this point, they weren't drunk, they hadn't talked this through, heck, she wasn't quite sure why they were where they were now. In the entryway Regina's mansion, the brunette pushed up against the door, the kitchen light was still on from where Regina had been scrubbing dishes before Emma rang the doorbell, Henry was with Mary- Margaret for the evening (the teacher seemed intent on keeping the boy away from Regina as much as possible since the curse lifted).

Emma had stopped by to argue with Regina, that was it.

She had just learnt that Regina was responsible for Graham's death, and she was intent on making the brunette pay for it.

Somewhere between storming into the mansion on a war path, and this compromising position, Regina had cut her off by cornering her against the door and laving attention against the blonde's pule point. Shortly thereafter, Emma had flipped their positions, and returned the favor.

Emma was drawn back to the present by the hand in her hair pulling her back up, Regina pulled her other hand out from where she had been exploring Emma's shapely backside, and instead took the sheriff's hand in her own. She tugged Emma away from the door and towards the staircase.

Emma followed obediently for a couple of steps before pulling away to regard the mayor seriously a moment, "What are we doing, Regina? What does this mean?"

An unrecognizable expression flashed over the brunette's face as Emma was able to truly get a good look at her since the circumstances of her visit to the mansion had changed. Regina paused a moment before stalking back to Emma predatorily, her voice dropped low, "It doesn't have to mean anything. Just stop thinking, baby, and let me fuck you."

The request was delivered in such a sultry tone that Emma almost missed the meaning behind it. But as she met Regina's empty eyes, the undertone became painfully clear.

Regina used the word 'baby' so she wouldn't have to say Emma's actual name, she said the uncharacteristically crude term 'fuck' so that Emma would know that's all it was. They weren't having sex, and they certainly wouldn't be making love. This was to be a transaction, a mutual itch being scratched and nothing more.

Emma didn't want that, she wanted everything, all of Regina, but the emptiness in the brunette's eyes scared her and she didn't know what do to other than nod and follow when Regina tugged her hand again to lead her upstairs.

The only words shared between them from that point on was simple directives, Regina refused to let Emma kiss her, and when they were done, the blonde rolled out of bed, in search of her clothes before she even regained her breath.

* * *

 **A/N- Leave a review, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So I'm actually really enjoying writing these short little bits, surprisingly**

* * *

Their routine continued for two months and seventeen days it went the same way every time, Emma would show up some time after 10 when Henry was in bed, Regina would lead her upstairs, they would have sex, and after Emma would leave without waiting to be told. They hardly talked, they didn't kiss, and when the sun was up, they acted the same as always.

At first Emma was able to rationalize it to herself by saying she did it for Regina, because the emptiness in the brunette's eyes scared her, because there seemed to be nothing else she could do. But after a while, she realized she couldn't make the emptiness go away, and she had to admit to herself that her motivation behind showing up night after night wasn't quite as altruous as she originally thought.

But after two months and seventeen days, Emma slid her jeans up her hips, fastened the button, and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She paused for the shortest moment when she sat back down on the edge of the bed to pull her boots back on.

Regina noticed the pause, but refrained from saying anything, she just drew the sheet tighter around her still naked form.

Boots both on and zipped up, Emma knew she had no reason to delay any longer. She pushed up and turned to face the brunette, but she couldn't make her eyes meet Regina's she couldn't look into the emptiness any longer.

"I can't keep doing this."

Regina felt an eyebrow raise of it's own accord, "Excuse me?"

"I can't keep doing this. This meaningless sex, I can't."

The mayor did her best to keep any emotion from showing, not that it mattered, as Emma still hadn't managed to tear her gaze away from her shoes, "Oh, well I suppose I understand."

The silence stretched between them as Emma wished for the ground to open up and swallow her, she couldn't bring herself to leave, and she couldn't bring herself to stay. What resulted was an awkward fidget that Regina watched with involuntary warmth.

She waited for Emma to make up her mind on whatever it was that was keeping her there, and her patience was rewarded.

The sheriff finally brought her eyes up to regard the woman in the bed, "I want to take you out."

Shock was what registered first on Regina's face, then a protest was rapidly forming on her lips. Emma cut it off, "I want to be with you Regina, I wanted it so badly that I was willing to do this. Coming and going in the middle of the night like some fugitive. I want you so much I convinced myself it was worth it to be your dirty little secret, but it's not enough anymore. I want to take you out on a proper date, in the daytime."

"I don't think that's such a good-"

"It's just a date, Regina."

The brunette pulled her bottom lip between her teeth a moment, biting it without realizing what she was doing. She knew what Emma didn't. She knew the way she curled into a ball each night after the blonde left, the bed feeling hostile and cold without Emma in it with her, she knew how much she wanted to reach out and ask her to stay, but she also knew how dangerous the line they were treading was. One misstep and they would both go down.

The savior and the Evil Queen was not a match that was approved by fate.

Throwing caution to the winds, Regina felt herself nodding ever so slightly, "Just a date."

* * *

 **A/N- What d'ya think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you so much for the warm reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it!**

* * *

The booth was practically overflowing, as it was every Sunday evening, but the occupants paid no mind to the cramped conditions. David and Snow had a fussy baby Neal situated between them in his baby booster seat, across the table Emma had fit herself into the corner with Regina beside her. Henry sat at a stolen chair at the end of the table.

It had taken quite a bit for them all to get to this point, numerous long conversations between Emma and her parents, and Henry and his mothers until the air was clear enough that the five could put up with each other long enough to have a civil family dinner. Regina being one of baby Neal's favorite people certainly helped with the whole process.

Once the family reached that point, Mary- Margaret had insisted on the Sunday evening tradition.

"I don't see what the issue is, we just need a couple of new bullet- proof vests. The ones we have right now are from the 80's." David said, repeating his plea while swirling a fry through the large glob of ketchup on his plate.

Regina rolled her eyes at the man, focusing her attention on the baby across the booth from her. The small boy's face was steadily getting redder as he scrunched his face and fussed next to his mother, Regina smiled and cooed at him, "Your daddy wants new vests, but he isn't going to get them is he?" The small boy brightened at Regina's voice, his fussing stopping and arms automatically reaching towards her, "No he isn't because there's about as much need for vests in Storybrooke as there's need for riot gear in Antarctica."

David harrumphed in annoyance at the fact that he wouldn't be getting his bullet proof vests, and at the fact that his son was smitten with the mayor.

Baby Neal began to squirm uncontrollably again as he realized he wouldn't be able to reach Regina due to his restrictive chair. Snow had no option but to pop off the safety belt, and hand him across the table to a grinning Regina. The boy instantly calmed down when he was settled in Regina's arms, and she rocked him gently.

Snow followed the exchange by handing Regina a bottle, if she was going to hold her son, the mayor might as well be useful and feed him as well.

Emma leant in, resting an arm around Regina's shoulders, and smiling down at her baby brother. Snow was struck by just how perfect of a scene the three made, like a serene little family.

She wasn't the only one as Ruby came over to refill their drinks, making one of her trademark smart ass comments, "Don't tell me Swan, you looked at your girlfriend and all the sexual tension between you crackled and magically a baby fell out of thin air?" The waitress teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina surprised the table by laughing, something that she seemed to do much more now that she and Emma were together, "Oh please Ms. Lucas, I am far too old to be anyone's girlfriend." She seemed to visibly recoil at the term.

"Well then what are you two?"

The pair shared a meaningful look. Regina shifted baby Neal so she was holding him in the crook of her arm and had one hand free which she used to lace her fingers with Emma's, smiling warmly at the blonde, at _her_ blonde.

"We're just together."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews, I'm honestly surprised how popular this story has become, but I'm grateful all the same! I apologize for not updating yesterday, but I had a date :), hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Their happiness lasted longer than it had for either woman in the past. Their relationship seemed so easy, it was almost too easy, until it wasn't.

They hit their first actual big snag after they had been together for five months. They were practically living together as Emma had three drawers at the mansion, and Regina had two drawers and had taken up well more than half of Emma's closet at the apartment. They rarely spent a night apart, and interacted with the ease of an old married couple.

The only thing that was missing were the three magic words which, it would seem, made everything more real. Emma made the first leap, on the morning of their five month anniversary, she woke up early, and snuck downstairs to make Regina a special breakfast.

Alright, it was pancakes because that was the only thing that Emma could successfully make without setting something on fire, but she added chocolate chips and even made a couple of them look somewhat like hearts.

Regina sauntered down the stairs in her robe and silk pajamas to find Emma waiting with a fresh mug of coffee and a wide smile.

"What's all of this?"

"Breakfast." Emma proudly pulled out a chair, gesturing for the brunette to sit down. Once she complied, Emma dropped a light kiss to her cheek and sat beside her, "Happy five month anniversary!"

Regina smiled back as she took in the deformed heart pancakes on the plate before her, "This is very thoughtful dear, thank you. Though I do hope we won't become one of those couples who finds it necessary to celebrate every little anniversary."

"Of course not. Just the important ones, like today."

The mayor felt an involuntary eyebrow itch it's way up her forehead, "What makes today special?"

Emma took a deep breath before she took her leap, "Because I love you. And because it's the first time I've told you that."

She waited what felt like forever for Regina to say it back, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't say anything. She just sat there with an unreadable expression for a long moment until Emma tried again, "I just-"

Suddenly, Regina pushed away from the table, "I need to go get ready for work, I've got a morning meeting today." She swept back upstairs, doing her best to avoid Emma's wounded gaze the whole way.

She managed to steer clear of the blonde for the rest of the morning, the two only crossing paths again after work. Emma knew the brunette liked to stop into Granny's diner to get a coffee before going home when she worked late, so she waited in a pseudo ambush at the counter until finally the mayor entered.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Emma until the blonde was out of her seat and right behind her at the till.

"Regina, we need to talk."

"Not now, Emma."

The sheriff knew that this was one of Regina's favorite lines, she was a master of deflection, "If not now, when."

"When we're alone." Their encounter would have surely drawn attention, if there was anyone else in the diner aside from Leroy and Ruby.  
"That's not a time."

"Later." Regina huffed, accepting her coffee from Ruby who was doing her best to keep her face impassive, and turned on her heel to March from the diner, Emma trailing her closely.

"That's still not an actual time."

"Emma-"

She as obviously getting nowhere with her nice girl routine, so Emma decided to just go for it, interrupting Regina and launching into a poorly planned speech, "I don't understand why you're ignoring me now. I thought we were past this. I told you this morning, Regina, I love you and no amount of the cold shoulder from you is going to change that. So why don't you talk to me? I don't get it, I just love you."

"That's the problem!" Regina finally replied with fire equal to that which Emma delivered, "You don't 'just love' someone, and you don't understand that!" She took a step closer to Emma, and the blonde involuntarily flinched back slightly, "Love means something different where I come from. It's a promise of forever, it means that no matter what, even though you won't always like someone, you will always love them. It's not something you take lightly."

"I'm not taking it lightly!"

Regina laughed humorlessly, "Right."

Realization clicked for Emma, and she stepped in towards Regina, the same move the brunette had just made, "You don't think you deserve to be loved." The haughty smile fell from Regina's lips and Emma knew she had finally hit the right thing, "Regina, when are you going to understand, you are an amazing person. I don't love you in spite of all you've done in the past, I love you because of how far you've come and I love you for how strong you are. I love every part of you, the part that was Snow's step- mother, the part that destroyed villages, and the part the crushed Graham's heart, because all of those parts make up who you are now."

Regina was close to tears now as she let Emma wrap her in a comforting hug, "I love all of you Regina, forever."

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

 **A/N- What did you think? I'm seeing like 2 more chapters potentially before the end of this story.**


End file.
